Mirror, Mirror Bible - MJD's version of maybe
by Elastic Bandman
Summary: Give this a chance, remember it is pure fiction and enjoy


Mirror, Mirror Bible  
  
When we talk mirror universes, we talk changes that have occurred along the time line. We have decided that these mirrors occur when a choice comes up, whether there could be two, three or maybe ten outcomes to the decision, the decision is made and we carry on. But the other decision could be made and we carry on. So from a choice, the universe splits into the possibilities.  
  
So imagine the dinosaurs had not died, imagine that the wheel had not been thought of, imagine Jesus had never lived, or as it still is not proven he ever did, imagine he never was wrote about. Imagine how many times there have been decisions, imagine etc. Lets just say if mirror universes do exist, imagine how many there are now.  
  
Taking one of the possibilities for a choice, but not just a choice for one man, a choice for thirteen, well a choice for twelve as one was proven to be evil, as he later turned against his leader or saviour as people called him.  
  
"How long have we lived in the same village for?….. and now when you need my help, you come to me!."  
  
Jesus was a tall man for this era, around 5ft 7". He had a good physique. This was gained over the years from working with his dad from the age of eleven as a Carpenter. He had worked hard for the family, long hours, just him and his father. He never got sick of his father telling him that he would be the saviour of man one day. But now he was the one who had others working for him, no more hard work on his body, he would delegate others to do that.  
  
"I am sorry if I have disrespected you in any way my lord, it is just that……I am a simple business man, I work hard day in, day out, I don't know what to do with these……Romans!. Manon drooped his head. "I am begging for your help lord, these men have hit me on a number of occasions, but worse of all they have ravaged my daughter." He looked up at Jesus, eyes red and tear ridden.  
  
"They did what?." Acquired John in a strong tone. "She is just a kid."  
  
Jesus raised his hand in Johns direction to calm him. His eyes returned to Manon, who was shaking. Jesus remained calm, as always. It seemed to be the thing nowadays, since his rise to fame as the leader of the group of thirteen saviours and the blessing of being gods son behind him, people had started to come to him for help.  
  
"OK, this is disturbing, my deepest sympathy that you have to live like this, but you must realise my position, we are thirteen, they are an army." Said Jesus, while pouring a wine into a silver goblet.  
  
"I…." Manon was about to reply when Jesus carried on.  
  
"Here, have a drink, relax your nerves. We will do what we can for you and I promise your daughter will never be touched by these soldiers again."  
  
Manon downed the wine in one, and as he grasped at the air, he said, "Thankyou my saviour."  
  
"You also have to realise Manon that I may need your services one day, it may not be tomorrow or next year, but one day I will call upon you. will you then be ready to serve me?" Replied Jesus.  
  
"If you do this for me my lord, I will be forever in your debt." Said Manon as he bowed his head.  
  
Jesus replied the bow with a bow of his own. "John escort Manon out please. Maybe now Manon we will not be strangers to you."  
  
Manon grasped Jesus's right hand and embraced it in his palms, he climbed down onto one knee and kissed the knuckles of the hand. "thankyou ow lord, you are welcome in my house when ever it suits you."  
  
And with that last statement he climbed back to his feet, turned and walked towards the exit of the room. He walked through without a backward glance. John glanced at Jesus with a concerned look and followed Manon out of the door.  
  
Jesus was a good looking man, brown eyes, dark brown long slick hair, with a dark brown long trimmed beard. He wore a long, green and red robe with brown sandals. He reached into his robe and extracted a dagger.  
  
"Father for my people I will have to use the dagger, you understand don't you?"  
  
"NO!" came the powerful voice from no where.  
  
"Well then what do you suggest, I have just promised Manon my help, I cannot go back on my word."  
  
"You are a preacher my son and a very gifted one, use your gift to bring a stop to the suffering." Replied the voice.  
  
"Do you not know your own creations father, these Roman guards are the scum of their army, they will not listen, they will probably try to kill me if I try to talk to them." Pleaded Jesus.  
  
"Then that will be your destiny, the people will rally from your death."  
  
"I will not bow out without helping my people, that is what you said remember father, MY PEOPLE." Snapped Jesus.  
  
"Jesus violence is not the way, you are my son, we must preach."  
  
"You preach, or have a woman give birth to a preacher, I father, I am a doer, I will help my people with your consent or not."  
  
"So be it, you have made your choice." Replied the being, and then, silence.  
  
"You want to go up against the Roman Empire." Stated John in a very surprised and wary voice.  
  
Jesus stood from the large wooden table. "That is not what I want to do, but to die in the service of my people, then so be it, as long as they are free."  
  
John was Jesus's closest friend, which meant they clashed on the main decisions for the group.  
  
"Jesus I understand why you want to stop them, but we cant do it without people losing lives, I don't think the lord will allow you to do that." Stated John.  
  
With that statement the group started to murmur between each other, Jesus bowed his head, composed himself, raised his head again and replied.  
  
"I thought that, but we argued before and he left me with the decision, So I decide, we do it, I want to help Manon and the rest of the people in this village"  
  
"I am with you Jesus, I understand how important this decision is, but I think you have made the right choice" Said Judas as he stood to show support.  
  
Then the big man Mark stood to show support, "Jesus I have known you for a long time now, and I would gladly support you to rid our village of these monsters."  
  
All the other deciples stood one by one to show their support also, except John who sat with a puzzled look on his face. Everyone turned there attention towards him.  
  
"OK, I show my support and my respect, these monsters ravaged that young girl, lets make them pay, but I will not kill as I joined this group to preach." Said John as he slowly climbed to his feet.  
  
"Well, what we don't want to do is get caught straight away lets remove these four soldiers quickly, with out a glitch and leave the Romans a message."  
  
The thirteen sat back down to discuss a plan of action, as well as a goal, because the course they have chosen might be the death of them all.  
  
It was a cold, dark night in Jerusalem, The stars were out in force like every night, as the light in the village was not enough to spoil the stars twinkle. Four guards over in one corner of the village were discussing the night of guarding ahead. The leader guard gave the orders to the other three. You could tell his leadership by his superior armour.  
  
"Right another night with these peasants sleeping in there nice beds. Don't feel bad if you make a noise, don't feel bad if you accidentally hurt one or two of them."  
  
Amasserio rubbed his hands together while speaking, with a big grin on his face, "Roberto, your with me, you two take the east side of the village and we will take the west, OK men, any questions, no, good, enjoy."  
  
Amasserio's anger to the people of the village came because of his anger at his own people. He was demoted to guard because of his behaviour. That was no real excuse for his abuse, but his mentality was suspect, he was evil.  
  
The guards split into two groups, and walked their separate ways. Out of the shadows, a group of four hooded men followed each pair of guards. The hooded group who followed the east guards split into pairs, two stayed on their tails and the other two went around another way.  
  
Two from the front and two from the back, like a tactical attack formation, the hooded men attacked the two guards swiftly, they never got a shout out, as both were stabbed in the throats, they were left to fall to their knees still alive attempting to suck for air, but both of the guards had their wind pipes slit. Blood poured out of the wounds, through the fingers and onto the dusty ground, death was stalking. As the last part of life was leaving the guards bodies, the hooded men picked them up and headed off into the darkness of the village.  
  
Young Carol walked towards the well for some water, she could not believe after everything that had happened, her father ordered her to go out, in the dark. She wheeled the bucket up, took the heavy, full bucket from the well and tipped it into her bucket. She mainly did not understand the order he gave her, if the guards came run to the building facing the well, to the east and go straight in. Who lived there, she didn't know.  
  
"Hi Carol." Said a voice behind her.  
  
Carol dropped the bucket and spun around in surprise, "No." she shouted at the top of her voice. She ran toward a passage way, but then remembered what her father had told her. She faked to run left but went right toward the house he had told her to hide in. She opened the door and ran inside slamming it behind her.  
  
"kids are so stupid" laughed Amasserio, "The man who lived there died the other week, the house is empty"  
  
Amasserio passed Roberto his sword and his belt, "I will go first, you can have seconds, maybe one day you will be head guard and you can go first." He laughed aloud as he walked towards the door.  
  
He slammed the door open and entered, "I'm here my little darling Carol."  
  
As he entered the living quarter of the room, there was a man sat on a chair facing him. He looked straight at Amasserio. Amasserio looked to the right corner of the room and there stood Manon and his daughter Carol. "What is this." Said Amasserio.  
  
"Shut up." Jesus replied.  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to little man." Amasserio said with a smile on his face, "I will end your life for you if you don't get out now."  
  
"You are in no position to threaten anyone. I think you should be begging me for forgiveness and to spare your life."  
  
"What?" Amasserio shouted.  
  
The door opened behind Amasserio, he gave a quick glance and returned his eyes back to the front. A smile came to Amasserio's face, with that quick glance he could see a Roman uniform.  
  
"Pass me my sword Roberto, I need to teach this peasant respect just before I end his life, then I will be back with you my little pretty."  
  
Thud, Roberto landed to the right of Amasserio's feet,  
  
"What the hell." Amasserio said as he turned.  
  
Amasserio turned around to see two men looking back at him holding the other two soldiers on their sholders.  
  
Peter kicked Amasserio in his stomach, so that he stumbled towards Jesus. Amasserio turned around just as Jesus stabbed his dagger into his throat. He shouted in pain as it was twisted behind his windpipe, then Jesus pulled it straight out ripping the windpipe into two. Blood splirted out onto the building floor.  
  
Carol screamed at the site of blood while her father Manon held her close looking on with a smile on his face.  
  
Amasserio held his throat while his eyes slowly turned lifeless and he dropped to the floor, his head slammed on the stone and split, blood poured out of both wounds and soon made a large puddle on the floor.  
  
Jesus turned to Manon and Carol "Sorry you two had to see that but your help was necessary, they will never touch you again Carol."  
  
Christopher picked up Amasserio and Roberto and took them away, Judas came in with jugs of water and brushes to clean away the evidence of blood. Then they were gone.  
  
Out in the open ground where in the centre, the well lay, a Crowd had gathered, whispers were going around over what had happened to these four soldiers of the mighty Roman Empire, all four with throats slit and roped up so they hung. Above the four on the wall, was some writing in their blood, it read, Romans Out. 


End file.
